


Дождь

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Земля ожидаемо радушно встречает своих героев.





	

Свой первый день законной увольнительной на Земле экипаж «Энтерпрайз» распланировал поминутно за месяц до его наступления. Однако тех, кому предстояло не сразу же отправиться через стационарный транспортер на другую сторону планеты, а перекантоваться в Нью-Йорке ещё какое-то время, ждал небольшой сюрприз.

— Вот же чёрт, — раздражённо констатировал Леонард, глядя на бодро льющиеся с крыши космопорта потоки воды, стекающие на асфальт, — напомни мне, зачем я сошёл с этой консервной банки, где хотя бы было сухо?

Паша, вышедший вслед за ним, рассмеялся и взял у него чемодан.

— Lyonechka, расслабься и наслаждайся жизнью. Сколько мы не были на Земле?

— Пять лет, — сразу же ответил Леонард, потому что срок их миссии истекал сегодня, — и в первый долгожданный день свободы Земля встречает меня дождём. Блеск!

Как будто бы в подтверждение его слов сверкнула молния, и раздался мощный раскат грома.

— Это значит, что я уже пять лет не видел дождя. — Паша заворожённо посмотрел в затянутое тучами небо, немного приоткрыв рот.

Леонард взглянул на него и улыбнулся.

— И сколько мне стоять здесь, пока твой приступ детства закончится? — совершенно не соответствующим вопросу тоном, пропитанным нежностью, сказал Леонард.

Вместо ответа Паша шагнул вперёд и сразу же вымок до нитки. Крупные капли ударялись о его плечи и кудрявую макушку, разлетаясь весёлыми брызгами. Паша восторженно улыбнулся и по-детски высунул язык, пробуя дождь на вкус и смешно щурясь от льющейся в глаза воды.

Леонард не мог отвести от него взгляда, растроганный и внезапно смущённый этим откровенным счастьем от обыкновенного дождя. Наверное, поэтому он и полюбил Пашу — за умение радоваться даже таким несущественным мелочам.

— Я скучал по тебе, Земля, — сказал Паша тихо и проникновенно, будто снова признавался Леонарду в любви.

Вот только чувство это было намного глубже и сильнее, чем то, которое свело их вместе.

Леонард вздохнул, заговорщицки улыбнулся и подошёл к Паше.

— Я, пожалуй, сделаю вид, что не ревную тебя, — сказал он и приподнял брови, намекающе кивнув.

Паша рассмеялся и подыграл ему:

— О, боюсь, если я буду вынужден выбирать, ты всё равно не выдержишь конкуренции.

— Ну да, я же старый сельский доктор, — проворчал Леонард, пряча улыбку, но Паша шагнул к нему и, зажмурившись, поцеловал.

Леонард ответил ему с такой же готовностью и пылкостью, как и в самый первый раз — сразу же после чудесного спасения звёздной базы Йорктаун.

— Ты — мой доктор, — сказал Паша, едва оторвавшись от его губ, и, пытаясь отдышаться, пошутил: — А ещё мы с тобой только что претворили в жизнь один из самых заезженных романтических штампов.

Леонард всегда не выдерживал сбивающего с ног очарования Паши. И потому погладил его по щеке — Паша сразу же наклонил голову навстречу его ладони, ласкаясь.

— Я бы не сказал, что делал это вообще когда-нибудь, — заметил Леонард задумчиво, — я ненавижу сырость.

Паша солнечно улыбнулся.

— Люблю, когда ты ворчишь, — признался он, — сразу чувствую себя как дома, где бы я ни был…

— Ладно, — Леонард встряхнулся, прекрасно зная, что они ещё долго могут стоять здесь и влюблённо смотреть друг на друга, — ты замёрзнешь и простудишься, а потому нам надо в настоящий дом. Желательно к теплу и алкоголю.

— Или горячему и раздетому доктору Маккою, который повесил нашу одежду сушиться, — вставил Паша невыносимо радостным голосом.

Леонард почувствовал одновременно два желания: убить его за громкость, с которой это было сказано, потому что несколько человек заинтересованно обернулись, и заняться с ним любовью. Первое невозможно было претворить в жизнь — Паша казался Леонарду излишне замечательным созданием для подобной участи. Значит, оставалось второе.

— А я говорил, что у меня есть камин? — как бы невзначай заметил Леонард, быстрым шагом направляясь к такси, и, услышав Пашин восхищённый вздох, добавил: — Он, конечно, искусственный, но зато перед ним есть весьма уютный диван. Интересует?

— Ещё бы, — ответил Паша.

Такси приветливо просигналило им — и Леонард тоже ощутил себя дома.

В конце концов, Паша был рядом. А больше ничего ему для счастья и уюта не было нужно.


End file.
